


It's Getting Hot in Here (So Take off All Your Clothes)

by plantlet



Category: GOT7
Genre: Did I Spell That Right?, Fluff, M/M, Polygamy, idk what else, no sex bummer, some bad words, this is based off of a tumblr prompt, uhhh, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantlet/pseuds/plantlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt:<br/>Which of your OT3 hogs the shower?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Getting Hot in Here (So Take off All Your Clothes)

**Author's Note:**

> Lets ignore that I disregard some things about Korea n shit, I try to do my research but then I get lazy. I may be making this part of a series but I'm not sure. Coughs, personally I love this relationship and if anyone ever felt like writing about it and wanted someone to read it hmu!  
> Also, harass me on my twitter @femmesuga or tumblr @ oceanbust!
> 
> Prompt from[here](http://for-your-ot3.tumblr.com/post/126382126565/which-of-your-ot3) . Its the last one!
> 
> This is by far one of the shortest fics I've ever written.

Jaebum pounds on the wooden door of the bathroom, the sound echoing throughout the apartment, “Choi Youngjae, I swear to god you have been in there for at least thirty minutes! You are going to run up our water bill,” a pause most obviously meant for dramatic affect, “Again!”

Youngjae grimaces from where he is currently, shower-head spraying water at a heavenly temperature on his body.

“Sorry, hyung! I promise I’ll be out in a couple minutes.”

Jaebum just rolls his eyes and mutter under his breath, “You say that every time.” The elder walks away from the bathroom, back into the living room of the apartment where Jinyoung sits on the couch watching some drama that Jaebum just doesn’t have the will to understand.

Settling on the couch, Jaebum laces his fingers with Jinyoung and pulls out his phone with his unoccupied hand, letting out a small huff.

“Calm down Jaebum-hyung. You’re gonna get wrinkles,” the younger lilts out, facing the older boy with a sweet smile on his face, eyes going all crinkly.

“I would, but if Youngjae keeps doing this, our water bill is going to be so high,” the elder complains, “I don’t want him to to feel upset, but we have to watch how we spend our money.”

Jinyoung squeezes Jaebum’s hand and shifts closer to him, snuggling into the older boy’s side before drawing patterns on his sweat-clad thighs. The eldest lets out a deep sigh and essentially melts into his boyfriend’s calm touch, letting it pull him into a soothing doze.

Hours or possibly minutes later (minutes most likely) the two boys sitting on the couch hear the shower cut off and the previously loud voice singing in the echoing bathroom softens to a pleasant hum. The door opens slowly and Youngjae walks out of the room, a towel around his hips and hair still damp.

The blonde boy makes his way towards their shared room, a sheepish smile on his face when he catches sight of his two boyfriends sitting calmly on the couch. Jinyoung and Jaebum return to the drama on tv, Jaebum zoning in and out of what is going on in the program with the former making the appropriate noises in response to what is going on.

When the drama comes to a stop does Youngjae actually leave their bedroom, wearing black sweats (probably Jaebum’s) and a baseball style shirt with “stand up” on it (definitely Jinyoung’s). He slowly makes his was to the two boys sitting on the couch and plops down on the seat, curling into the oldest boy.

“Sorry hyung for taking so long in the shower, I’ll try not to next time,” the youngest boy says, wrapping his arms around Jaebum’s (very firm) bicep and hooking his chin on the boy’s shoulder.

Jaebum lets out yet another sigh, turning to face the younger boy, noses brushing against each other, “It’s fine Youngjae, but we really need to watch how long we spend in the shower so we don’t waste water, okay?”

Younjgae lets out a small whine of sadness before nodding his head. Jaebum smiles and leans just slightly forward, placing a small kiss on the younger boy’s lips. Jinyoung makes a noise of protest at the action.

“Hey I want some love too! I have to deal with the two of you doing this act every other day,” the boy whines.

Jaebum and Youngjae grin at him before both pushing themselves at the boy, squishing Jinyoung into the couch as they attack him with small kisses around his face and neck. (Jaebum stops after the first couple while Youngjae, ever the sneaky younger, continues to kiss at his boyfriend’s lips even after Jaebum has cleared his throat to get the two younger boys’ attention).

An hour has passed since Youngjae left the shower and the couple had their make-up (if you can even call it that, considering their ‘fight’ was a disagreement). Their king sized mattress allows all three of them to fit some-what comfortably on the same bed. Jaebum sleeps on the left side while Jinyoung on the right and Youngjae slides himself between the two boys.

A tranquil feeling settles over the small room as each boy falls farther into sleep. A rustle of the sheets is the only warning before Jinyoung bolts up in the bed, turning to look at the other two boys with wide eyes.

“Does this mean no more shower sex?” he questions as the three of them snuggle together on their bed, Youngjae a buffer between his two boyfriends when Jaebum attempts to smack Jinyoung on the arm.


End file.
